Life or Death?
by firefizzy
Summary: Not really a Di e ce story, but amazing all the same. A school of talented students with powers over the elements and animals. Must get some new characters for this story. Rated for violence and any other stuff I feel like throwing into the mixture!
1. Sign up sheet

This isn't really like dice except that it has killing and stuff. ANYWAYS, it's a school, and its in a magical world. The same world I wrote about in my other fanfic: OHSHC fizzies. Anyways, the school has special students, with special abilities over an animal, or an element. I've seen this in other's stories where you ask people to give you characters so you don't have to, so I'm going to do that as well, it seems cool, and its a good way to bring a good variety of characters, so please leave a description of your character, it may be of you, or of what you want to be, or you can just make something up randomly. PLEASE BE SPECIFIC. IF NOT, YOU WILL TOTALLY HATE THE CHARACTER I MAKE. Heres the Template...

Name (First + Last):

Looks:

-Gender

-Body type

-Hair

-Eyes

Age: (Between 16-20)

Clothing style:

Accesories:

Personality:

Likes: Please add lots of things, colors, food, animals, things like presents. this is all esential if i am to create a realistic character from your information.

Dislikes:

Any pets? Name, ect ect ect:

Sexuality:

Love interest: The kind of lover you/your character likes.

Element/Animal?: CHOOSE ONLY ONE!

-Animal being what animal you have a special connection with, use your favorite one, not just one that is powerful. Also, check the reviews to see who else chose an animal. Try not to do an animal thats already there if you can help it.

-Element being the element you control. ONLY USE THE ONES WRITTEN HERE! If you have one you really want, ask first, or if you have another suggestion. ELEMENTS: water, fire, earth (rocks ONLY), plants, air, lightning, light, darkness, life (ONLY IF YOUR PERSONALITY WORKS WITH IT!), death (SAME GOES FOR THIS).

Specialty: A specific thing you're good at using your element,

Ex: Water~freezing, boiling, healing

Signature move: Your special move you like to preform often. Come up with a name for it as well. BE SPECIFIC

Fire: fireballs

Air: tornado

Any special item that helps conduct your element: rings, tattoos, charms, ect. ect. ect.

History: How you came to the school. please try to not use real places because this is another world, but if you must, keep in mind that i'll be describing a similar place, not exactly the same.

Family:

Anything else?:

**Okay, now just send this in a review, and then I'll put it into the story! Then you come back and comment!**

**Here is an example of the teacher's character below:**

Name: Pandora Herse

Looks:

-Gender: Girl (duh!)

-Body type: sturdy yet long and elegant body, nice curves,

-Hair: Long purple/pink hair, pulled up in a HIGH pony tail

-Eyes: golden eyes

Age: 21 *shes the teacher, she can be a li'l older, don't be appalled at how young she is, this is a different world so people don't look their age, this is just what they look like mostly, if you want you can pretend shes actually like thirty or something.

Clothing style: Simple with dark natural colors, classic and stylish, yet practical, no shoes

Accesories: Her metal hair thing that helps support her super long pony tail, Earrings sometimes, anklets.

Personality: Pretty reserved, professional, sarcastic, very calculating, ya never know what sorts of evil schemes she will be planning.

Likes: Green, pasta and bread, MANGO JUICE!, Fiction books, learning, kicking ppl's butts!, Sitting by the fire with a good book in comfy silk PJs, the cold, rain, storms.

Dislikes: Hot humid days, goody two shoes, slackers, people who talk back are DEAD!,

Any pets? Name, ect ect ect: A toirtous shell cat with green eyes, somehow knows a bunch of interesting animals in the forest around the boarding school.

Sexuality: Straight

Love interest: if you know OHSHC: KYOYA! smart, calculating, mysterious guys, she enjoys working on people's flaws and quiet people are especially fun. For some reason highly attracted to guys with black hair and blue eyes, glasses, Samurai's/or swordman, doesn't want a guy that is there to protect her, just someone to come home to, and talk to.

Element/Animal?: fire, also very good at hand to hand combat.

Specialty: Master quality, good at producing large waves and jets, used to propell herself through the air, and controlling heat.

Signature move: Ya never know, likes to keep things moving, but she likes to heat the air around someone's head to excite the molecules, making it harder to breath,

Any special item that helps conduct your element: tattoo/birth mark snaking around her middle fingers, coming up around her hand and lower arm, two silver rings on her middle fingers with the futhark runes alphabet on the inside.

History: Came from a very long three years of traveling the worlds, where she gained much information and skill.

Family: Only child w/ parents far away. Her two best friends, and also co-teachers, Eli and Alzena are her family, but she still needs that special someone.

**I hope you guys understand, I NEED LOADS OF INFORMATION ON YOUR CHARACTERS!**


	2. The Wanderer

**Now, as an intro I will be showing you snippets of each character's past to get you used to everything. Please enjoy, AND MAKE A CHARACTER! I welcome any character, so make an account, review, and tell your friends to do the same!**

The wanderer:

I woke up that morning, like any other day at the temple. I did my chores, ate breakfast, and then walked down to the small lake to take a bath.

I walked down the pebble path, my feet gliding over the smooth stones. Up ahead I saw Takoda. I ran ahead, walking in sync with him as we neared the lake.

"Hello, Takoda." I greeted.

"Morning!" He replied with his usual happy glow.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Fine. It's a beautiful day in the mountains and I'm loving every second."

"Thats good."

"Hey, aren't you leaving today?" He asked.

"Yup!" I replied curtly as we both reached the lake. I waded in, taking off my cloths and diving in. When I surfaced, I began lathering on the soap. Takoda swam over to me.

"So, what are you planning to do?" He asked.

"I'm heading for Caberene. There's a school there I would like to enroll in."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Well, I've grow up a sheltered life. I want to do a little exploring, and I think I could learn a lot from the school." He nodded his head.

"I totally understand." He smiled, as I dived back under to rinse off all the soap. I swam back to the shore, getting dressed and picking up my things.

"Well, I'll be off pretty soon." I said, waving back at him.

"I hope we can meet again." He waved as I walked back to the housing building, where I was to pack to begin my journey.

I walked down the trail, remembering all my friends and teachers here at the monk temple. I would miss them a lot. I thought. But I must do this, this is my future.

I had packed lightly, bringing only the necessities, soap, towels, a jacket, money, a small lunch, and parchment to record my thoughts along the way.

The trip down the mountain was easy, the path winding down to the hillside instead of a straight path down.

I had decided to walk all the way down, and then eat at the meadow. Then I would fly the rest of the way to the village. I took my time, enjoying the good weather, and watching nature at its best.

Once I got down to the meadow, I took a seat beneath a cherry tree. I ate my bread and cheese slowly, cherishing the last meal from the cooks.

Finished, I drank from the crystal clear mountain stream, and I was on my way.

I jumped up into the air, rising up with the warm summer currents. I flew up, and up, and up. Then, hovering, I propelled myself forward, looking down at all the trees, and plants.

Looking up ahead, I saw the village and many people flying around. I leaned in, speeding up towards the hustle and bustle of the town market.

The village was fairly busy, trade in the market place in full swing. Upon arrival, I checked into a motel, putting my things down, then heading out again to stroll the streets.

I watched the people go by, heard venders closing a deal, and other business happening in the market place. I stopped at a small restaurant, where I had some soup and salad.

When I returned to my room, I fell asleep quickly, tired from my day's travel. But this was just the beginning, I would have to travel much further to reach my final destination in Caberene.

Its been a while, since I have written, fore the journey has been hard, and far. I've had little time to write. Many of my adventures have become harder and harder to remember, but I will tell you about my arrival, and first day at the university.

I will never forget standing at the gate entrance, the large building towering high above me, the gothic architecture giving it a menacing look. I walked into the main building, and walked up to the desk, a young fizzy lady sitting behind it.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I would like to enroll here." I answered seriously.

"Name?"

"Haitin Jenkins."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Element or animal?"

"My element is lightning."

"Any pets?"

"No."

"Do you have money to pay with?"

"I would like to work here part time until I can pay you back." She handed me a thick packet.

"Please take this to your guest room, fill it out, read the fine print, make your final decision. Dinner is at 8:00."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." I said, following the servant down the hall.

Once in the guest room, I put my things down and sat at the desk with the thick packet.

The packet covered all the basics. Signing up would be for four full years of education. Curfew would be at 12:00. Meals are served at 7 p.m. 12 a.m. and 8 p.m. The cost would be around a million silver pieces, varying depending on the type of dorm room you chose. I decided on the basic suit with a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and small living space. I also chose to serve as general services.

Once I'd signed everything and filled out every page, I walked back down the hall and handed the booklet back to the servant. He lead me to the dining hall, where I got patatoe salad and some pie to celebrate my arrival.

I was finally going to begin learning here, meeting new people and getting closer to my dream.

~Haitin Jenkins~


	3. The Friendly Companion

**My thanks to otterfizzy, you rock! (even if you DID give a horrible description of yourself) Everyone else, PLEASE ask everyone you have EVER known to make characters! I'll just keep stalling and never actually write the story if I don't have enough students! I can't make everyone just a new student or other things I can't tell you without giving away a lot of what's going to happen. Anyways, enjoy!**

The Friendly Companion:

I lay on the mossy bank, my arms folded behind my head as I looked up at the clar blue sky.

I smiled over at my otters, Thunder, Lightning, and Storm, who were jumping up and down in the water making it splash around in sprays of rainbow droplets.

I laughed as they sent a shower of water into my face.

"Come on, lets get going! We have a long ways to go till we reach the school! Then you can swim around in the large lakes with other familiars." I encouraged, messaging them telepathically, and blowing my otter whisper, blowing it in a long soothing note.

They happily jumped onto land. I took a stable stance, summoning the rapids to obey.

They lifted up above the rest of the water, slowly separating until two separate streams flowed, one above the other.

I took a small current, lifting my beloved familiars into it and setting them gently into the magic made pond. Slowly releasing the currents and allowing the otters to take over, I jumped into the air, allowing the water to rise with me, the otters swimming tail to nose in expectation.

I then slowly separated the river into three strips, one otter going to another. Then I began propelling myself forwards, the rapids moving freely beside me, each piece a roaring wave.

They began jumping from stream to stream, making the water braid in and out. I just laughed, as we continued to fly straight towards the university.

* * *

We came upon a small village as the sun was high in the sky. I dropped down, freezing the waves into a solid block, my otters jumping down onto the soft soil.

"How about we find some food?" I asked lovingly, leaning down to pet them.

"I'll make you your favorite dish!" I said, going off to find a fish market.

I walked into the store, picking out a couple types of fish and paying the owner. Then I went back out, quickly chopping them up with swift lashes of my knife, and then placing the pieces into an ice bowl, and setting it down for the otters.

They rushed to the bowl, quickly finishing it all. I laugh. Now that they're done, it's time to get some food for myself. I went into a small store, getting myself some noodles and an apple to go.

We all began to make our way down the path, continuing on our journey.

* * *

As we neared the large gates of the university, I began to get excited, anticipation of the new year flooding my body. The otters seemed to pick up on my emotions, and began to run around excitedly.

I entered the main building, walking up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The young woman asked.

"I'm here for the classes with Pandora in elemental skills." I replied. She quickly ran through some records.

"Ah, here you are. Yes, working as a general worker, with three otters. They'll be kept in the gardens, don't worry, they'll be in good hands." She said, gesturing to a nearby fizzy.

"Go along, He'll take you to a nice pond, and I'll see you early tomorrow, okay?" I sent lovingly to them. They responded by walking over to him, a practically human smile on their faces.

"someone will come by to show you around tomorrow." She said, looking over the desk at Lightning, Thunder, and Storm.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked out, waving a final goodbye to the three otters.

I walked into the large cylinder room, getting my room key number from the fizzy sitting at another desk.

I flew up the long isle to find the third row. I flew across the row, quickly coming to my room, 303. I opened it to a bare room with a closet with a couple of hangers, a small kitchen nook with basic sink, oven, and mini refrigerator, a bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet, and a large window at the back. The only furnishings provided was a bed with plain white sheets and two white pillows.

"Well, I know the first thing we're going to do tomorrow is get some new furnishings to liven the place up, huh?" I say to myself.

The rest of the afternoon I rest mostly, exhausted by the long day of flying.

* * *

I'm woken by a light ringing of the dinner bell. I quickly fly up from the bed, opening the door, and locking it behind me, stuffing the key into my pocket.

I flew down to the dining room, where three long tables sat. I got myself a plate of pasta, with chicken and a special creme sauce, then I found there to be only a couple people sitting around the first table.

Choosing a small petite girl with brown hair and purple streaks. I take a seat opposite her, a large friendly smile on my lips.

Trying my best to be friendly I said, "Hello, my name's Julz, what's yours?"

Suddenly my head was intruded upon, her thoughts flowing freely through.

"Name's Mika." A soft pulsing thought whispered.

"Could you please not enter my mind like that?" I ask. She just mumbled some inaudible reply and continued eating her meal.

I decided to take things easier when making friends after that.

~Julz~


	4. Homeless

**Dedicated to my buddy, scottishgirl145, thanks a million!**

Homeless:

I woke up in the small musty room, the sun light filtering in through the dusty windows.

What a dump. Good thing I'm moving into my super awesome suit at the university today. I thought.

Then I can take a real bath, and eat real food. Course I'll have to attend all those damn classes. I sighed, getting out of bed, and grabbing my bag, looking in the mirror for a second to rearrange my short tangled hair.

Wow, I really could use a shower about now. Been outside so long, the color is getting dull. I thought, then running out the door. Down the stairs, I thanked the motel owner for the stay, throwing her the keys, and then ran out the door into the alley way.

Slowing to a walk, I put my fingers to my lips and whistle loudly. From small cracks under the buildings and from the other alleys connected, cats come scampering over to me, most of them scrawny strays without collars.

A couple ones with obvious owners, with finely cleaned coats, and shining collars come among the crowd.

I bent down, taking out a small pouch from my pocket and throwing it out among the crowd.

They clustered around it, patiently waiting to eat a bit of the food.

"Now, I need help. Will you show me the fastest way to get to the University of Caberene?" I cooed, sending the message telepathically as well.

Their answers range inside my head.

"Of course! Yes!" They sent. I smiled, throwing out an extra fish out into the crowd. Then they dispersed into three groups, two going off down the road up ahead, and the last small group staying here. One especially ragged cat, his coat a dark black, his eyes a golden color, came from the crowd.

"Please follow us, Jack." He asked, the others walking in an interesting formation in one direction.

"What's your name?" I sent.

"Galla, the stray, at your service." He replied, walking next to me.

"You seem to be quite the leader."

"A natural gift, I'm sure." He purred.

"We should hurry. I'm anxious to get there." I said, beginning to run faster. Galla seemed to be able to keep up well enough, a calm expression on his kitty face.

"As you wish." I heard the whisper of a thought echo slightly in my mind.

Because of the cat's scouting abilities, I was able to reach the tall metal gates in good time.

"Thanks, you guys!" I said to all the cats. They dispersed, and supposedly went back to their homes.

"Farewell, Jack." I heard Galla say before going off with the others.

I walked into the gates, going to the first building to get my assigned schedule and information packet. God, I've been waiting for this for a long time!

After collecting the packet, A butler escorted me out onto campus to the girl's dorm room.

My escort was young, had a very good build, with deep brown hair. Despite the strong exterior, his eyes seemed to be rather fragile and naive, young. The eyes of a child just waking up into the world.

"Are you a student?" I blurted out.

"Yes, I'm Haitin Jenkins." He replied.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at such a strange name.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. That name is definitely from a different world."

"Well, actually, I was raised in a temple, with other monks, up in the mountains."

"That explains a lot." I mumbled. We finally came to the large double doors of the cylindric building, he saw me to the front desk to make sure I had everything, and then left after a weak exchange of farewells.

The young fizz at the desk gave my my key, clear numbers printed on the tag reading, 135. First floor. So, instead of browsing things quickly, I took my time, walking lazily around the isle until I found my door. Opening it, I found the completely blank, white space bright and cheerful with the sun coming in by the large window facing an outer forest path.

The place was worth five stars compared with the other dumps I'd had to stay at before. So, I through my back over the door nob, and kicked off my boots, landing loudly on the crisp white sheets. There I fell asleep for about another day, happy that I wasn't going to be kicked out again.

~Jack~


	5. The Ever Marching Soldier

**Thanks a ton, Unigu Mika! It means a lot that you would spend time making a character for me even if we've never met! And for the rest of you, review like Unigu Mika and you can watch your character go through many deadly obstacles! **

The Ever Marching Soldier:

I was woken with my mother's gentle hand brushing across my face, and over to stroke my brown hair. I lay there, enjoying the summer sun coming in from the wide window and the comforting heat it provided.

"Why don't you get up and meet your father and I in the kitchen. We have a surprise for you." She whispered, then leaving the room quietly. I opened my eyes, removing the covers from myself, going into the bathroom to wash up.

Once I was finished, I went through my closet, picking out my favorite blue mini skirt, and white button up blouse. Then I walked out to the kitchen, where I found my parents sitting at the table, talking in low voices.

Upon my arrival, they both smiled kindly.

"Morning, Izzy." My dad greeted playfully, kissing my head in his usual routine. I take a seat, beginning to feel uneasy about the "Surprise" my mother had told me about.

"well, Isabel. I know you don't exactly love moving around with us all the time." My mother began.

"Yes, well, no. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I might complain, but I'm great with it. I know it's your job and everything." I interrupted, rushing through my thoughts.

"Isabel. That's not what this is about." My dad laughed.

"Really?" I asked, at this point, very curious.

"Well, we decided the constant moves are getting in the way of all your talent, and great thoughts you have to share." My mom continued.

"So. Your mother and I signed you up for boarding school. In Caberene." My dad finished. I sat there dumbstruck.

"It'll be your last move until you truly want to live elsewhere, wherever you want." He said.

"We know the school has a good reputation, with great teachers. And we think you'll be able to achieve great things there." mom added. I smiled, getting up from my chair to hug them both.

"Thanks so much, mom, dad!" I said happily.

"You're welcome, dear." Mom replied.

* * *

From that day till the big day I packed diligently, making sure to bring everything I would need to live alone.

I swore I had packed and re-packed at least ten different times. So, when it was finally time to leave, I had about a million butterflies crammed in my stomach.

It didn't take long for us to get to the school. They dropped me off at the university, and I gave them each a big hug goodbye.

I walked through the gates, navigating from memory to the dorm building. At the front desk the young fizzy handed me my key to room 206. I flew up, combing through all the identical doors until I found 206 neatly placed below the peephole.

As I reached for the door to open it, I felt a chill of excitement travel up my spine. Then, with a flourish flung the door open to reveal the neat and bare room.

I smiled. The room was mine, all mine, I thought. I would get some furniture and more decorations later, but for now it was good enough to just look at the blank canvas.

The room was a good size, all the walls white, with a bamboo floor. Perfect. A room with lots of potential. First I took my two fish tanks out for my beta fish, and placed them down next to eachother on the small dresser. Then I unpacked some of the more useful things, like soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a couple of towels for the bathroom, and took a small blanket from home, to place on the bed.

Then I quickly ran a brush over my hair, fixing my bangs, and was out the door again.

I had decided I would go out on campus to see who else had arrived, and see if I could meet anyone before the year began. Having friends to back you up is important, and who knows how things will go if everyone good is taken.

I walked out to the courtyard, groves of fruit trees lining the path around a crystal clear pond. Walking down the path I saw three otters and a young boy with dark hair kneeling by a row of flowers with dirty hands and a spade.

I make my way over to him to take a closer look at his small but lanky frame. His face had that of a young boy, yet his eyes showed he had much knowledge to share, a small sparkle showing a more playful side.

"What sort of flowers are you planting?" I asked. He suddenly looked up at me, opening his stance to greet me.

"Not sure what the exact name is, but whatever it is, it needs a lot of light to be placed at the center of the courtyard." He replied.

"Well, they're certainly beautiful. I come from the north, there aren't many flowers, just gnarled old trees." I said.

"Must be a nice change of pace then. My name is Julz, what's yours?" He asked.

"Isabel. It's nice to meet you!" I replied politely.

"I'll be finished in just a second, then, do you wanna go to dinner together?" He suggested.

"Oh, yeah! Sounds good!" I replied.

He made good time to finish planting the remaining flowers, afterwards, taking all the tools and dropping them off in the shed. Then we went together down to the dining hall.

"So you can charm otters, huh?" I asked.

"Yup, I also can do a bit of water manipulation, but that's just for fun."

"Wow, two majors? That's pretty good!"

"Well, I've had to look out for myself for a while. But what about you? I bet you're just as talented as I am."

"Oh no! I have some control over light. I've had a private tutor, but it's been a bit difficult for me to really see what I can do."

"Light, huh? That's a new one. What sort of things can you do?" He asked.

"Well, you see this ring?" I asked, showing him the silver ring set with a large diamond.

"Damn, that's a good sized rock! Is it real?" He asked in amazement.

"Of course it is! This is what I use to concentrate the light, then I can store it and use it as a laser, to melt or heat things." I explained.

"Wow, that's a pretty useful skill and who knows what kinds of other neat tricks you'll learn from Pandora." He said.

"You have Pandora too?" I asked.

"Yeah! Cool! Guess we'll be class mates then!" He laughed.

The rest of dinner, we talked and then we parted, and I retreated to the comfort of my brand new room.

Well, if making friends is this easy, then i guess I'll do just fine. The only problem left is our teacher, Pandora. She's got a pretty good reputation for being really strict! All I can do now is work hard!

~Isabel De Kloet~


	6. Wherever the Wind Takes Me

**This chapter is dedicated to Princess Darkcloud. Thanks so much for making such an elaborate character for a total stranger! I'm also happy you made a guy! Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with well, everything, hope you enjoy.**

Wherever the Wind Takes Me:

_My sister and I were playing on the floor, like any other afternoon, mother came home, but she was crying. Her eyes were pink and puffy, tears streaming down her cheek._

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked, fearing her reply._

_"Why are you crying?" My sister asked, a concerned expression taking the place of her usual perky smile. _

_"You-your father. H-he-he's been..." She stopped, and bent down to hug us._

_"I'm so sorry! But your father has passed away." She whispered, squeezing both of us. A pang went through my body at the realization._

_"He's never coming back." I said, my voice fading into sobs. _

* * *

"TAKEO! Get up! We're moving this afternoon, come on!" My mother yelled, coming in to throw one of my favorite hoodies onto my bed.

I just rolled over onto my side, covering my head with a fluffy pillow.

"Don't ignore me! If you don't have all these things packed by lunch time, we will leave without you." She warned. I groaned, rolling out of bed, and into a well worn T-shirt and jeans.

Then I stumbled into the kitchen to fix a bagel. By the time I had finished eating it was 10:00, so I hurried to pack my sheets, pillows and stray clothes.

After finding my work was complete, I snuck out with my board and ran down to the beach to say my last goodbyes.

The sea breeze felt warm and comforting, so I ran, and created a strong wind current to ride out onto the water. It felt nice to be on the water again, hover just over the water so I caught the ocean spray.

As I came back toward the beach, I jumped, taking a large breath of air before diving into the water. The water had always been a welcoming place to be, the world seemed so far away, the cool water rushing over my body in long strokes. It was a place to think, and I could stay there forever.

I walked out of the water, refreshed, and ready to move into my new home in Caberene. Turning, I found my board, and beckoned to it, my strong winds blowing it to me. Then I jumped on, and rode the current home.

When I returned it was well after noon, and I knew my mother would be looking everywhere for me, so I walked in confidently, and yelled, "I'm home!" She entered the living room and sighed. "There you are, Takeo! What did you think you were doing?" People will be coming to take our things any minute!" She

exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I was just taking a quick swim, before leaving this place forever." I apologized, taking a towel from my bed and drying off.

"Fine, but hurry up and get changed, everything thats not on you must be in the boxes!" I nodded, and changed quickly. Then within a few minutes we were off, on the train towards the center of Caberene.

We slept on the train, and when I woke up I looked out and saw the city not too far away. The buildings were tall, and colorful. Everything was bright and glowing, casting a lazy yet comfortable shadow over the countryside.

Soon, we arrived at the college, just as the sun was rising above the horizon. I took my baggages and stumbled into my dorm and back into bed where I stayed until noon.

When I woke again I headed downstairs just in time to get some lunch. I was still exhausted from traveling, but I figured I'd just shake it off. No use wasting a beautiful day.

Being new to the institute, I had to choose my seating carefully. There the tables lay before me, most of them were empty, but I noticed one boy sitting by himself.

Great! Aim for the ones sitting alone. Loser plus loser equals friendship! I thought happily.

I sauntered over to him and as I got closer I noticed more of his features, the messy brown hair, the sharp facial features, and the deep hazel eyes.

He's actually pretty damn attractive. Not my type, but attractive none the less.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, looking up from his soup.

"So, you're new here, huh?" He said.

"Yeah. Just got here earlier today." I agreed.

"Cool. My name's Haitin Jenkins." He said, putting his hand out. I took it and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Takeo Morrison."

"What class are you in?" He asked

"Pandora, you?"

"Same."

"Awesome, we're in the same class!"

"Yeah, what a coincidence."

"I've heard she's pretty tough on her students though." I said, wondering what sort of person she really was.

"Yeah, just a bit, but she's got a good way of teaching things, and we're going to be doing all kinds of things. Plus, the other two teachers, Alzena and Eli are really fun so it basically balances out." He explained.

"Wow, you know a lot about this stuff." I commented, suddenly noticing how little I knew about my new school.

"I got hear kinda early, so I've kinda gotten to know them a bit." He said.

"Great, you can show me the ropes then!" I said happily.

We talked for the rest of lunch. And that's how my year started, with a new brainiac friend and a ham sandwich.

~Takeo Morrison~


	7. Power

**Dedicated to Yours Truly X, thanks for the chara! I really appreciate it! Enjoy.**

I woke up in the same bed, in the same hollow house, still hanging around my hometown like a lost soul. Why was I still letting her run my life?

I had been wanting to leave for a while, but there hadn't been much time for that sort of thing, especially with my little brother here. We may be twins, but he had an entirely different outlook on life.

We are opposites after all. Me with the power of Death and him with control over Life.

I tumbled out of bed into some worn jeans and my favorite T-shirt, slipping on my combat boots and lacing them up expertly.

Then I went out down the hall to wake up my little brother for school.

As we were about to head out the door, our mother rammed into us, causing Nathan to lose his balance and fall.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going, you filthy children!" She snarled before storming out.

I grind my teeth together, wanting so much to wring the bitch of a woman by the neck, but knowing that that wasn't an option.

I offered a hand to Nathan and he took it with an apologetic smile.

"You alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said.

"Why won't you come with me and run away?" I asked as we flew down the street.

"I feel sorry for our mother. She needs us." He whispered.

"Nathan! She's a horrible person! She abuses us!" I yelled.

"That's only because of dad!" He yelled back.

"If we don't get away now we'll never leave. I know this isn't what you want. Just forget about her." I pleaded, calming down.

He simply shook his head stubbornly, just like all the other times I had brought it up.

I didn't understand why it would be so difficult to live. Sure, our mother was messed up, but that doesn't mean we have to be as well.

The day remained overcast as I went through my classes in a haze.

Then at the end of the day the storm began to brew.

Report cards.

There on the small sheet were all As except one. There in the middle of the page was a big fat C, staring right at me.

I had never really been good at math, but I did manage to get a low A or high B usually if I studied.

But I was a bit distracted.

After school Nathan showed me his similar results. All As except one B in English.

"I don't understand why we need to learn English anyhow. It's not like we're all going to move to the human world." He grumbled.

"Regardless, mother is not going to be happy." I sighed.

"What do you think she'll do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But you you know as well as I that it's not going to be good." I answered.

When we got home we tried to sneak upstairs, but unfortunately we were stopped just as we were to slip into our rooms.

"Don't try to avoid me! I know your report cards came today." She yelled, snatching the pieces of paper from our grasps.

We watched in horror as she scanned the paper, afraid of her judgment.

"What? These grades are unacceptable! What have you been doing all this time? There's only one thing left to do to keep you two focused!" She yelled.

"I'M SENDING YOU TO BORDING SCHOOL!" She announced, then storming off into her own room.

That was the best day of my life.

We were finally going to be free from that cruel woman.

* * *

We stopped going to school after that for a couple of days before she had settled on a school to send us to.

When we went downstairs we found a note on the refrigerator door.

Dear Kids,

I have finally found a proper school for you. The University of Caberene. You will be taught History, Math, Science, and all the regular classes as well as basic combat. All the information is attached. Have fun studying.

Love, Mom

P.S. Please be gone by this afternoon.

I sighed at the P.S.

"Well, it almost sounded like she cared." I mumbled.

"She's always cared, Eleanor." Nathan whispered. I hesitated to disagree, letting it go with a short nod.

He took the note off, and folded it, putting it in his pocket. Then behind it were some other papers explaining how the schedule would work, and even had a map of the campus showing where everything was.

I packed quickly, able to take most of my things, because I really didn't have much to begin with.

That afternoon we left, and rented a carriage.

The navy blue sky seemed to envelope us as we headed towards the University.

"I wrote mother a note." Nathan whispered.

"What'd you write?" I sighed.

"Just the usual. I said I'd write her sometimes, and thanked her for everything." He explained, his tone a bit happier than usual.

I nodded, too tired and relieved to argue.

"Did you bring any money?" I asked.

"Yeah. All my savings." He replied.

"Good. While you were still packing I went around the house and got everything I could find." I said casually. He blinked a couple times, shocked enough to hesitate, but not enough to say anything.

"How much did you get?" He asked instead.

"Not sure. There was a hell of a lot though." I said, taking out the small sack I had filled with gold coins.

"Wooah!" He exclaimed, staring at the shiny pieces.

"Yup! I knew we were loaded, but I didn't know she kept this much at home." I said.

"This could last us a lifetime!" He gushed.

"Not quite. But it is a good sum. We have to get it to a bank first thing when we get there. And we can't just spend it all. Who knows if she'll keep supporting us. We have to be ready for anything." I explained, closing the bag and putting it back in my suitcase.

"Of course." He nodded, suddenly turning serious.

"Hey, do you think we'll fit in there?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" I replied.

"Well. Because of our powers." He said.

"We've got power, so what? If they can't handle that then that's their loss. Besides, at a school like that, we're all freaks." I replied confidently, flashing him a smile.

I was certain everything would turn around once at the school. How could it not? Compared to how our mother treated us, anything would be better, right?

Plus I had researched the school a bit to find it had some very interesting teachers. And that it DID have the regular classes. But it also had the best combat instructors in the entire country.

I knew two things, Mother had made her final mistake, and we were going to have a blast!

~Eleanor Rhodes~


	8. The Aristocrat

I took a sip from the delicate china, letting the warm Earl Grey sooth my parched throat.

"Would you like anything to eat this morning, Master Axel?" My maid asked, smiling kindly.

"I'm feeling the need for something sweet. I'd like some strawberry cheesecake." I replied cooly.

"Right away!" She said, scurrying off into the house.

The house was so empty that day. Everyone was off planning for the future. And what was I supposed to do?

I sighed. What to do, what to do.

I've never been one for work. That all went to my sister anyways, I'm just the good for nothing son.

So what else is there to do? I could run away and try to earn another fortune. Once again I run into the work problem.

Sigh.

Perhaps I should go back to school with other students.

Afterall I am still only eighteen. I thought, beginning to get excited.

I stood up, and went to the room, passing my servant in the hall.

"Bring my food to my bedroom." I ordered, walking up the stairs. I entered my room, moving to my desk to face the large crystal screen.

As I looked into it, the refracting light began to create a single image, a basic picture of the city I lived in.

"Universities in Caberene." I said to the crystal. The light pulsed and suddenly the image changed, showing separate pictures of all the different schools in my vast country.

Small schools enveloped in greenery, to Large fancy Universities with various campuses scattered around.

It had it all.

But It wasn't hard for me to find what I was looking for.

Being of nobility I needed a high class school, no, University, where I could learn anything and everything I wanted.

I was also very interested in the elemental and psychic powers, especially since mine is incredibly unique.

The power to repel power, and to use it against everyone else. It's quite amazing. But unfortunately I haven't really looked into it.

So after going through all my obvious needs, there was only one school left on the screen.

The University of Caberene.

The top school in the country. I had heard about it before. It specializes in combat, and magic, with the best teachers money can buy.

Perfect. I thought, leaning back in my chair. School would begin in a couple of months, but I wasn't going to wait that long.

It wasn't hard to enroll myself there, being the son of the great Alexander King.

That week I had my things packed and sent to the University, and I jumped onto one of my families best carriages to go over to the campus.

* * *

When I arrived, my butler lead me to the dorm, where I got the keys to my room, 608.

My room had already been well furnished, just as I had instructed, with a simple yet classy decor in deep warm colors.

I opened the large bay window, to look out on the gardens, and allow a warm breeze to circulate inside the room.

I had one of the best rooms of course, because of my status. But regardless of the room's spender, I decided to familiarize myself with the school grounds, and see what other students I'd be spending the year with.

So, I swiftly jumped down from the window to fly across the gardens.

As I flew over the campus I looked for people to talk to. But as far as I could see, there wasn't anyone there.

But as i flew over the lake I saw a human figure moving. I hurriedly dropped down, to land quietly next to him.

He was a thin man, with long golden blonde hair, and sad brown eyes. And for some reason he wore a basic tunic and loose pants, both in a light beige.

He knelt by the lake, with his hands on the ground.

The strange man looked up at me with a soft smile.

_"Hello. You must a student. My name is Francis Sage." _He sent to me, his mind wrapping around mine like a fluffy kitten.

_"Axel. Axel King." _I replied, shaking his hand.

_"Forgive me for speaking like this, but I'm a mute." _He said, catching my furrowed brow.

"It's no problem. Really. As long as you don't mind me speaking aloud." I said aloud, with a friendly smile.

He nodded, motioning to the ground for me to sit. I accepted, folding my legs beside him.

"So. Are you a student here, too?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

_"Oh, no. I'm one of the teachers here." _

What? Him? A teacher? He looks so young! How can he be one of the legendary teachers? I thought.

"You're a teacher?" I asked aloud.

_"Yeah, it may seem kinda weird. But I am indeed. I take care of most of the usual classes, as well as teaching the students of earth, and healing." _He explained.

"How many teachers work here? You seem to have a lot of responsibility."

_"I'm not sure about the other classes, but the one I'm in has four teachers. Though our main teacher, is Pandora." _

"Pandora, huh? Well. I'll be seeing you in class then."

_"You're in Pandora's class? What's your element?" _

"I have a very special power. I'm able to repel any other power or energy." I explained.

_"Ah. I would expect nothing less of King's son!" _He said happily.

_"Would you mind if I tested your power?" _He asked. I nodded.

"Hit me with your best shot." I replied. Both of us getting up into a fighting stance.

He smiles before stopping his hands parallel to the floor. Then suddenly he raises them, causing a huge tremor and finally a large mass of rock jerk up from the ground.

There's a large clap and it suddenly comes at me at full speed.

I brace myself, focusing all my energy on the rock. Suddenly the impact hits my body. But upon contact the force suddenly minimizes, the rock hovering.

I smile, and throw the rock back, but before it can hit him, it flies up into the air and explodes into a shower of stone.

_"That's pretty impressive. I can't wait for you to join the class." _He sent enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well. I'm glad to get some practice in before things begin." I said casually, getting ready to leave.

_"Wait!" _He said, bending down to pick up a potted plant.

_"Here, take this. It makes very good tea." _He sent, handing me the pot.

"Um, thanks. Francis." I said, jumping up into the sky.

He seemed like a good teacher, perfect for calming students down. I liked him, he has a certain atmosphere about him.

Anyways, I'll have plenty of time to learn all this in class. Then I'll get to meet all the other students as well. It should be pretty interesting.

After all, this is exactly what I wanted. Meeting new people, and developing my skills to perfection.

~Axel King~


	9. The Cursed One

**Hurrah! The final character introduction! But don't worry, anyone can submit a new character at any time! So don't hesitate to create one!**

The Cursed One:

_I walked out into the valley, the wind whipping my hair around playfully. My mind staying calm and peaceful as I walked along the path to my grandmother's home. _

_That day was incomplete in my mind. Most of the memories remaining only fuzzy blotches of colors and feelings._

_But I remember it well._

_I remember the phenix dropping it's flaming missiles down onto our little town, destroying the houses and farmland. But sparing the townspeople. _

_Aside from it burning my back, it didn't hurt a soul._

_My grandmother then hurried to care for the burns, and bathed it in cool water and herbs._

_When I woke up again she showed me the scar it had left behind, a chinese dragon curled up in a ball with fiery breath coming from iitsmouth. She told me the phenix had bestowed a powerful gift on me, giving me the legendary blue flame that was only used by the dragons and Phenixes._

_But the power was too much for me to control. I had to use so much energy just to prevent an accident from happening._

_I was fifteen at the time, and not wanting to hurt anyone, __I decided to go to the University of Caberene to become Pandora's apprentice._

_There I could learn to control my powers._

_Unfortunately, I wasn't aware of Pandora's specific methods, so it was quite a shock when I began._

* * *

My alarm sounded in my ear, signaling I had to hurry to the training field. I jumped out of bed and sloppily threw on some clothes.

Then I grabbed an apple, and hurried out the door, flying up through the open ceiling.

Suddenly a rush went through my head.

_"There's been a change in plan. Please meet me at the meadow south of the lake." _Pandora's cool voice sent.

I sighed. That woman never did care much for privacy. I thought, changing directions towards the field.

As it came into view, I began to descend down to land beside Pandora, who was busy burning off the tips of the grass.

"It's about time. You're late Mika." She said.

"Hey, you're the one who changed locations all of a sudden. Took me a while to fly over here." I reminded her, trying not to grind my teeth.

"You're right. But still. You kept me waiting, and I can't except that." She replied with a sigh.

"Fine. Just tell me what we're doing here."

"Patience, Mika. Anyways, I need you to try your new technique we practiced last time, here." She instructed.

"What? HERE? The whole place will go up in flames if I transform!" I yelled. What was she thinking? I had only learned the technique a couple days ago.

"Yes. It should give you good motivation for self control." She said, unconcerned with the problems that could arise.

"But!-"

"No buts! Hurry up and focus!" She snapped. I grumbled, but complied, and began my meditation.

A hot sensation surrounded my very core, and as it began to build, I felt my body wavering.

Then with a final pulse, my soul broke away from my body entirely, turning into a hot column of fire.

My senses were taken away, yet I could sense everything around me, using my past experiences to translate those into solid shapes in my mind.

___"_Very good, Mika. Your blue flame is quite strong, I can feel your pulse. Keep it constant. Don't get overexcited." Pandora encouraged.

I slowly breathed in and out, letting the energy course through my soul, causing the blue flame to rise.

Then I began rocking it back and forth lightly, getting into a mesmerizing rhythm.

I tried building the energy further to quicken my pace, but instead of a steady flow of energy, an electric charge began surrounding my core, causing the flame to jerk across the field.

_"Shit!" _I curse to myself.

_"Focus, Mika, Focus! You're getting sloppy!" _Pandora hissed.

I took a couple deep breaths to calm my nerves, but unfortunately it didn't help. My heart rate only quickened, causing the flame to flicker wildly, and fly around the room, coming a little too close to the tall grass below.

Suddenly there was a heart wrenching jerk, as my soul was smashed back into my body.

I fall with a big thump onto the ground, the impact pushing the air out of me.

I lay there, my stomach feeling uneasy.

"Mika! Are you alright?" Pandora yelled.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I spat, coughing up blood.

"Here, take this." She said, handing me a silver bottle with a clear liquid in it.

I grabbed it, bringing the flask to my lips and chugging the bitter substance.

Somehow I managed to swallow it, only to gag at the horrible taste.

"What the heck is this?" I choked out.

"One of Sage's herbal remedies." She replied.

"No kidding. It's disgusting!" I said, wrinkling my nose at the aftertaste.

"I know, but the bad taste distracts patients from their pain."

"Am I done for today?"

"I suppose. You did a good job. And only half the fields been burned." She said, motioning to the charred grass.

"Oh god! I did that?" I moan.

"Yes, you have a ways to go. But it should be fine. Classes do begin next week. You need to be around people."

"Thanks." I whisper as she helps me up.

"No problem, but you will have to continue before AND after school training sessions with me. And if I see your grades slip there will be consequences." She said sternly.

"Dismissed!" She added with a smile, her body transforming and shooting up into the sky. I smiled to myself.

What a character.

She may be a bit strict, but she gets the job done.

Can't wait to see how she treats my fellow classmates!

~Mika McGrowl~

**AAAHHH! I'm so excited! I can actually start writing the story now!**


End file.
